Prince Charming and Cinderella
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Just a one shot on Rachel's day and the drama that unfolds on the day. Some cute parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Charming and Cinderella.**

**So, this story is a one shot. It's about the day Rachel got married. Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. **

" I don't think I can do this". I said sitting down on the edge of the bed in my silk night gown.

"Girl, what's wrong?". asked Mercedes as she sat down next to me. I sighed.

"Rach, what's up?".asked Quinn as she knelt down in front of me.

"I love Puck, I really do, but I don't know if I can marry him. I'm really scared". I replied as I looked down and played with my fingers not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What are you scared of honey?". Asked Tina. I looked up with tears shinning in my eyes.

"She's scared. She's scared that he's going to go back to his normal ways and his normal self and sleep with random women". Said Santana reading my mind. I sighed and nodded.

"Rach, Noah loves you. He's your Prince Charming to every little girls dream. He wouldn't cheat on you. He loves you. You're the Cinderella to his fairytale". Said Brittany. I smiled. That's the only thing that Brit has ever said that actually makes sense.

"Thanks so much guys, I don't know where it'd be with you all". I replied tearfully. They all smiled.

"Probably still wearing argyle sweaters". Replied Santana.

"Or getting slushied". Continued Quinn softly. We all laughed. I looked around the room at the people who were once my acquaintances, but who are now my best friends and also the people that I can't live without. Since the day we were all in that bus crash on the way home from winning nationals, we became best friends. We went through such a bad ordeal, but one good thing still came out of it; Our friendship. Thus is what has led us to be here now in this church in the moment in time six years later. Quinn, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes are my bridesmaids. Santana is my maid of honour. How ironic. Manhands and Satan are best friends. I laughed. The others looked at me as if it'd gone crazy.

"Alright! Enough mushy gushy crap, time to fix our make up and put our dresses on". Said Santana as she clapped her hands.

\\\

"You look beautiful". Said a voice from behind me. I turned around coming face-to-face with a very teary eyed Shelby Shuester, my mum. I smiled.

"Thank you so much mum". I replied smiling. Shelby smiled.

"I have something for you". Said Shelby as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small box and placed it in my hands.

"What is this?". I asked looking at the small box.

"Your something old". Replied Shelby. I opened up the box to find a silver chained necklace with a love heart necklace on it. I flipped it over and found an inscription on the back;

_To my daughter on your wedding day, love mum._

"This was given from my grandmother to my mum, from my mum to me, and from me to you. Each mother in my family has given this to their daughter on their wedding day, and today, as you know it, is your wedding day". Smiled Shelby as she took the necklace from my hands and placed it around my neck and secured it with a click.

"Thank you so much mum". I said hugging my mum. Shelby squeezed me and then let go to grab something else out of her bag.

"This, is from your bridesmaids and maid of honour". Said Shelby smiling at me as she handed me the box. I opened the box and laugh because inside it was a blue garter.

"Something blue". I whispered as I put my leg up and slipped it on. Shelby then grabbed one last thing from her bag and handed it to me.

"And this, is your something new from your dads". Said Shelby as she handed me my last box. I smiled and opened the box to find a music note hair piece in it. I smiled.

"Your dads thought it would be appropriate considering who you are and what you've become". Smiled Shelby as she grabbed the hair piece and placed it carefully in my hair and smiled. She held me face between her hands smiling at me.

"I am so very proud of you". Said Shelby as she kissed my head.

"Are you ready?". Asked Shelby. I turned around to take one last look in the mirror at my appearance.

"As ready as I'll ever be".

\\\

"Rach, you okay?". Asked Santana as she waited to walk down the aisle. It was only Santana and myself left for the others had already walked and Santana was just waiting her tern.

"Yeah, I think I am". I replied smiling. Santana smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

"Tell anyone I did that, and I will kill you". Said Santana as we pulled away. It was then time for her to walk down the aisle. I took a deep breathe, nearly my turn.

"Are you ready baby?". Asked Daddy Jay.

"I sure am". I replied.

"We are very proud of you Rachiebear". Said Dad Aaron as he kissed my head. They laced their arms through mine and I smiled. Time to become Mrs. Noah Pucker. I heard my wedding song and started to walk down the aisle. At the end of the aisle I noticed was Noah looking more dashing then ever. His best man Finn was beside him, and Matt, Mike, Kurt and Artie were beside them. I smiled. My whole glee family was here. I was finally getting my happy ever after. With my Prince Charming.

**So guys, just a little fic thing about Rachel's wedding day and getting her prince charming. Read and review thanks! Let me know if I should write a second part but have it about the crash and such. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is concerning my continuation of my fic Prince Charming and Cinderella. If you all would please go onto my profile and vote which fic you would like, if not, review and say you would not like one.**

**Love, **

**Rosaliethebeautyqueen.**


End file.
